Pluie d'automne
by SoPhIaGrInT
Summary: Ma réponse au défi Easter egg sur Rouxattitude.


Coucou tout le monde, me revoici avec ma réponse au défi "Easter egg", sur la communauté Rouxattitude. Rappelle: un "Easter egg" est un défi où le but est de créer une histoire sur un couple totalement tordu ou, tout simplement, qui ne nous aurait pas passé par la tête.

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bizous

Mes choix

Couple: Ron/Susan Bones ou Ron/Angélina Johnson

Lieu: Salle de bain des préfets ou Parc

Mot: Choixpeau ou Jour

Ce que j'ai choisis

Couple: Ron/Susan

Lieu: Parc

Mot: Jour

Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, le regard dirigé vers le sol, Ron avançait tranquillement en direction du parc de Poudlard, le seul endroit susceptible de lui changer les idées.

Des centaines de feuilles rouges, oranges et jaunes parsemaient l'herbe humide des nombreuses pluies d'automne. L'air frais faisait bouger les branches des arbres et de sombres nuages commençaient à faire leur apparition.

Ron continuait pourtant de marcher. La température ne semblait pas vouloir l'arrêter. Il sentait que sa tête allait exploser à force de trop penser aux événements de l'été passé. Pour oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, il s'enfermait dans ses études mais, n'étant pas Hermione, il ne pouvait rester longtemps à la bibliothèque.

Hermione… Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de ne pas penser à elle plus de cinq minutes? C'est pour cela qu'il s'enfermait : dans ces moments, au moins, il ne pensait qu'à sa matière à étudier.

Harry semblait s'en inquiéter, mais Ron savait que lui aussi souffrait beaucoup de la perte de leur meilleure amie et de plusieurs autres personnes décédées dans cette maudite guerre. Heureusement pour lui, Ginny était bien vivante et prenait soin de lui du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Harry et lui se voyaient, alors, encore moins que d'habitude. L'un prit dans ses études (car ils devaient finir leur septième année) et l'autre occupé avec sa petite amie à se changer les idées. Le trio n'existait plus, mais Ron et Harry essayaient tout de même de rester près.

La guerre avait fait des ravages. Harry avait réussi à combattre Voldemort, au prix de bien nombreuses morts. Son père, George, Bill, Neville, Lavande, Maugrey, et bien plus.

Mais, bien entendu, en réussissant à détruire Voldemort, il fallait qu'Elle parte. Elle était morte dans ses bras. Il crut alors qu'une partie de lui était, à tout jamais, éteinte. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, lors d'une conversation entre Rémus et sa mère, il était resté près d'une heure avec Hermione dans ses bras, pleurant au milieu de tous ces jets de lumière et tous ces corps. Les jours d'après, son visage était resté fermé. Il n'avait plus d'expression.

-Ron?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Plongé dans ses pensées et bien installé sur un des bancs de parc, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une autre personne s'y trouvait.

-Susan!

-Que fais-tu là?

Ron prit quelques secondes à trouver la réponse. En réalité, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il faisait là.

-Je n'arrivais plus à respirer, dans la bibliothèque. J'avais besoin d'air. Et toi?

-Même chose. Il fait vraiment chaud dans l'école.

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. Ils restèrent assis sur le banc, regardant les feuilles tomber. Après quelques minutes de silence, Susan, le regard toujours rivé sur l'horizon, prit la parole.

-Elle te manque?

La larme qui menaçait de tomber glissa le long de sa joue. La voix tremblante, il répondit :

-Plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'aurait fait aussi mal.

-Oh, Ron! Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est la première fois que je sens que j'ai envie d'en parler.

Il lui raconta, alors, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Je comprends, Ron. Tu sais, quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai cru mourir avec eux. Je m'étais enfermé sur moi-même. Je restais couchée dans mon lit tous les jours, ne sortant que pour manger. Et puis, un jour, je me suis dit qu'ils ne voudraient pas me voir ainsi. Ils voudraient que je sois heureuse et que je continue à vivre. Je suis certaine qu'Hermione ne voudrait pas te voir aussi renfermé.

-Je sais.

-Ce que j'ai apprit de cet événement, c'est que même si tu crois que tout va mal, même si tu es dépassé par les événements, il ne faut pas te laisser aller, car demain, c,est un nouveau jour. Accroche-toi à n'importe quoi, à n'importe qui. Ne te laisse pas emporté par la vague.

Elle hésita un moment, puis dit :

-Suis-moi.

Elle lui prit la main et le traîna derrière elle. Ils entrèrent dans l'entrée de la forêt interdite. Ron ralentit le pas. Ses expériences dans ce lieux de Poudlard le laissaient assez réticent.

-Aller, Ron!

-Tu sais, je n'aime pas vraiment ce coin…

-Mais, non! On ne va pas loin. Fais-moi confiance.

Elle le tira une nouvelle fois et courut. Elle s'arrêta en face du plus gros arbre que Ron n'avait jamais vu dans la forêt. Elle lui fit, alors, signe d'entrer.

C'est alors que Ron vit quelque chose qui le laissa sans voix. Ils se trouvaient sur une colline, dont Ron ignorait l'existence et ignorait la façon dont elle était apparut, d'où on voyait parfaitement l'horizon. Malgré les nuages qui continuaient d'avancer, on apercevait l'immense coucher de soleil. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

-Mais… comment… d'où… je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit. Comment est-ce possible?

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre comme c'est apparut. Il y a parfois des choses que nous n'avons pas besoin de connaître les raisons… c'est juste ainsi et il ne faut pas se poser de questions. Si tu veux savoir comment j'ai connu cet endroit, par contre, je peux te le dire. La journée que j'ai apprit pour mes parents, je me suis enfuie et j'ai courut jusque dans la forêt interdite. J'ai alors découvert cet endroit et depuis, j'y viens lorsque j'ai besoin de bien réfléchir.

Ron la regarda. Elle était bien spéciale. Bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas très bien, la conversation qu'ils avaient et leur escapade dans ce lieu les avaient rapprochés.

-Quand tout va mal, je regarde l'horizon. Je regarde le soleil qui se couche et je me dis que la vie vaut bien d'être vécue si c'est pour regarder le jour se lever ou se coucher. Rien n'est aussi réconfortant et chaleureux qu'un coucher de soleil. Et puis, je sais qu'ils veillent sur moi, de là-haut et je me dis qu'eux, ils doivent aussi regarder ce coucher de soleil, comme nous.

Ron retourna son regard sur le soleil. C'est vrai que c'était merveilleusement beau. Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes avant de quitter en direction du parc. Comme ils arrivaient au banc, la pluie commença à tomber à grosses gouttes. Pourtant, Ron n'avait aucunement l'intention de rentrer.

-Écoute, Ron. Bien qu'on se connaisse à peine, j'ai toujours eut envie de te connaître. Chaque jour, je te regarde agir, je te regarde aller. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un pour qui j'ai de l'admiration. Tu es le frère d'une famille nombreuse, tu es le meilleur ami d'une célébrité, ta meilleure amie était la fille la plus intelligente de l'école, tous avaient d'yeux que pour ton entourage et personne ne voyait vraiment qui tu étais. Que toi aussi, tu as des qualités et du talent.

Il rougit. Jamais il ne s'attendait à ce que sa camarade de classe lui déclare cela. La pluie continuait de tomber sur eux. Ses cheveux roux étaient aplatis sur sa tête et une mèche lui tombait sur le visage. Il ne portait que sa chemise blanche qui lui collait sur le corps, moulant parfaitement les courbes de son torse. Il était affreusement sexy comme ça.

Lorsque Ron la regarda, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle avait de magnifiques yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude, comme ceux de Harry. Elle semblait toute petite et fragile à côté de lui, qui devait avoir l'air d'un géant. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle. Il avait un peu l'impression de retrouver la partie de lui qu'il avait perdu lorsque Hermione était morte.

-Je crois que je… je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

Elle se mit à rougir et, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle prit la fuite. Ron prit quelques minutes à se reprendre ses esprits avant de s'écrier :

-Susan!!

La jeune fille s'arrêta d'un coup net, toujours aussi trempée. Elles resta dos à lui un moment avant qu'il ne la retourne.

-Tu… tu es sérieuse?

-Je ne crois pas que je blaguerais avec ça. Si toi, tu penses ça, laisse tomber.

-Attend, dit-il en l'attrapant par le poignet. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les jeunes adultes.

-Écoute, Susan… je suis touché de ce que tu viens de me dire, mais je ne crois pas être vraiment prêt… en tout cas, pas pour l'instant. Par contre, rajouta-t-il en la voyant baisser les yeux, j'aimerais bien que dans les prochains jours, on apprenne à se connaître. Nous n'avons jamais eu une vraie conversation tous les deux, sauf aujourd'hui. Ce serait bien de se parler plus souvent. Tu es d'accord?

Elle sourit et lui répondit :

-Oui, tu as raison. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Ils sourirent tous les deux et Ron se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser rapide, mais doux à la fois.

-C'était pour te remercier, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire timide, les joues rouges. Merci.

_**FIN!!**_


End file.
